


Private Joke

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Mulder, I really need to go."





	Private Joke

"Mulder, I really need to go."   
He leaned in, chasing her lips, kisses downgrading from pecks, to brushes, to misses that landed on her chin and neck. The room was cold, but he was all warmed up, all she had to do was reach into the folds of the bathrobe. But she was already up and gone, straightening her blouse and woolen pants, heels clicking on their bedroom floor.  
"Wait," he grinned and followed, "I need you to look at something!"   
Head thrown back, she sighed, not even trying to hide her exasperation. "What?"   
Mulder loosened the belt on his fluffy, black robe and dropped it halfway down, turning his back to her and glancing down, over one shoulder. She turned him a little more to the light, hands surprisingly gentle on his biceps, then sliding down the sides and over his back.   
"I see nothing," she said, all serious, making his cock twitch. 25 years and she still had the touch. She looked up and their eyes met, and she finally got it, laughing and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Mosquito bites," she said, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.   
"You sure?" He asked softly, covering her hands with his, keeping them locked even if for just a minute longer.   
"Yeah." She sighed and pressed herself closer, hands wandering up, nails scraping lightly over his nipples and raking through chest hair. Tongue and kisses over the skin of his back, she dragged her hands down, pushing the fabric away to trek down his happy trail, making him go from semi to painfully hard. Mulder groaned and caught her hand, tightening her grip on his shaft.   
"Changed your mind?" He panted, guiding without holding her down.   
"Shut up," she growled, equal parts amused, aroused and resigned and he felt her slide down his back, taking the robe along for the ride. Turning him around, she glanced up from under her lashes, mixing warning into her smile.   
"Just this once," she said and circled the tip with her tongue, then closed her mouth around it with a satisfied hum.   
Mulder's list of things to be thankful for became very, very short. One word, 6 letters, his constant, touchstone, his Scully. His world.


End file.
